A Young Girl's Bad Dream
W.I.P A Young Girl's Bad Dream is a video based on one of Sarah West's many video requests for WRJ WRJ. Plot One night, Jeffy wants to get revenge on a girl named Chloe because the day before, she broke his pencil when she tried to pull it out of his nose, right in front of other kids, which made him really embarrassed after they laughed at him. So, with help from Jenner the Rat, he decides to cook up a nightmare and give it to Chloe while she's sleeping. Jenner and Jeffy go into a secret hideout and create a nightmare in a bubbling cauldron. Once the nightmare is ready, Jeffy puts it into a trumpet and sneaks over to Chloe's house. He looks in the window of Chloe's bedroom and sees that the girl is already asleep, so he now has the chance. He blows into the trumpet and the nightmare wafts into the window and enters Chloe's room. It slowly enters Chloe's head and starts creating bizarre images. The nightmare begins with Chloe waking up in a strange room. She has no idea where she is or how she got there. The room is dark, but very fancy. She sees that the door has a padlock on it, and she can't find a key anywhere, which means that she's stuck in the room, which makes her feel a little nervous. But she's not alone, as a princess named Megan is locked in the same room with her. Princess Megan tells Chloe that she got kidnapped by the Shadow Guards from the Land of Nightmares and they locked her up in one of the towers of a castle, and now the Shadow Guards have locked Chloe in the tower as well. Chloe asks Megan how she ended up in the tower in the first place, and she tells her that when she was strolling through the marketplace in her kingdom, the evil Shadow Army pillaged and took all they could with them, including her. When the Shadow Army saw that they brought her to their castle, their overlord ordered them to lock her away in the tallest tower of the castle, making sure she would not escape. Now, the Shadow Overlord wants to capture more slaves in order to impress her. However, unlike most princesses in books, Megan has no intent of staying and waiting for a handsome prince to come and rescue her. Unwilling to remain a damsel in distress, she has a plan to escape so that she and Chloe can flee as quickly as possible. The princess takes a bobby pin out of her hair and uses it to unlock the padlock and open the door. Now that the door has been unlocked, Chloe and Megan are able to escape. They quietly sneak down the stairs and try to get past the Shadow Guards unnoticed. As they head down the tower steps, they enter the main hall, and make sure that there are no Shadow Guards around. Once they're sure the coast is clear, The shadows all pursue Chloe and the princess, and are about to back them into a corner. Megan decides to find a way to distract the shadows, and tells Chloe to run in the opposite direction. The little girl obeys, and she runs as fast as she can to get away from the shadows until she gets backed into a corner at the end of the hall. The shadows come closer and closer, until they finally grab her. Chloe then wakes up and starts crying. Her mother comes into her room and asks her what's wrong. Chloe tells her that she's had a very bad dream, and her mother comforts her after she tells her that she won't get kidnapped and locked in a castle in real life to make her stop crying. She then gives Chloe a stuffed animal to make her feel safer. Unfortunately, Jeffy is still standing outside, looking in the window. He's planning to continue the nightmare and cause Chloe to get less sleep. At this point, Crysta from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Thumbelina, and Lady Amalthea (in her unicorn form) from The Last Unicorn have noticed that the poor girl is having a very bad dream, and they know that the dream will continue when Jeffy blows his trumpet into the window, so the three of them decide to intervene with some good magic that will turn the nightmare into a good dream. Jeffy blows into his trumpet to add more nightmares into Chloe's head, but just as he does so, Crysta, Thumbelina, and Amalthea all intervene with their good magic, and as both the nightmare magic and good magic are combined and enter Chloe's head, the good magic starts to push the nightmare magic back, which will create a better ending for the continuing nightmare. Picking up from where the nightmare left off, Chloe is being strangled by the shadows and is trying to break free from their grasp. She tells herself to be brave and that the princess will come back after she's distracted the guards. Suddenly, a few laser beams appear and disintegrate the shadows, causing Chloe to fall to the floor. When she picks herself up, she sees where the lasers came from. Ilana from Sym-Bionic Titan has arrived and saved Chloe from the shadows' grasp by using the Corus Armor System to zap them away. She helps Chloe up to her feet and brings her to a safe place in the castle where there aren't any evil shadows that will torture her. Chloe turns around and sees that more characters from many different movies, shows, and video games have come to help defeat the shadows, from Fievel from An American Tail to Kida from Atlantis: The Lost Empire. She is surprised to see them all, and can't believe that they were all brought in to help her escape from the castle. Princess Megan returns, and Chloe asks her how she was able to distract the guards. With a smile, Megan replies that she called some characters she knows to come and help her with a signal she used through a gem in her crown. With all the different characters (and the princess) with her, Chloe starts to feel a lot safer. Everyone springs into action. Suddenly, Princess Megan surprises everyone by running in and beating the Shadow Guards up. She slams their heads with the bedpost from her room in the tower, shoots them with a crossbow, slamming them to the ground, beats them up with her martial arts skills, and ties them up with a rope. As they all fly out of the windows and head for safety, the castle explodes. As Chloe's dream ends on a happy note, her parents come into her bedroom and see that their daughter is resting peacefully, and when they notice the smile on her face as she sleeps, they know that she's not having nightmares anymore with every shadow in every corner! Characters that come to help Chloe towards the end of the dream *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *Simba (from The Lion King) *Arnold Shortman (from Hey Arnold) *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) *Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) *Princess Adora/She-Ra (from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) *April O’Neil (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The Chipettes (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Cheetara (from ThunderCats) *Lady Amalthea (from The Last Unicorn) *Crysta (from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Jasmine (from Aladdin) *Chanticleer (from Rock-a-Doodle) *Taran and Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) *Danny and Sawyer (from Cats Don’t Dance) *Bernard and Bianca (from The Rescuers) *Kayley (from Quest for Camelot) *Arthur "Wart" Pendragon (from The Sword in the Stone) *Lady Marina (from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *The Iron Giant (from The Iron Giant) *Thumbelina (from Thumbelina) *Odette (from The Swan Princess) *Tulio, Miguel, and Chel (from The Road to El Dorado) *Arrietty Clock (from The Secret World of Arrietty) *Link and Zelda (from The Legend of Zelda) *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) *Kida (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Lance, Ilana, and Octus (from Sym-Bionic Titan) *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) *Tecna (from Winx Club) *Sailor Venus (from Sailor Moon) *Anastasia Romanov (from Anastasia) *Rapunzel (from Tangled) *Dorothy Gale (from The Wizard of Oz) *Finn and Jake (from Adventure Time) *Velma Dinkley (from Scooby-Doo) *Smurfette (from The Smurfs) *Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Clover, Alex, and Sam (from Totally Spies) *Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) *Lizzie McGuire (from Lizzie McGuire) *Sofia (from Sofia the First) *Chihiro Ogino and Haku (from Spirited Away) *Jenny Wakeman (from My Life as a Teenage Robot) Trivia *The plot of Chloe's nightmare is partially based on The Black Cauldron. *The design of the Shadow Overlord's castle is based on the Castle of Morcia from the LEGO Castle toyline. Category:Remakes Category:Longest videos